


Impatient

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Choking, Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Sokka and Zuko watch a movie together, but Zuko isn't paying attention to the movie.Written for Day 9 of Kinktober: Cock Warming
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 422





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is set in a modern au where Sokka and Zuko are in their twenties. Please enjoy!

Zuko let his eyes flutter closed, laying his cheek on Sokka’s inner thigh. Sokka carded his hand through Zuko’s hair. His fingers were warm and firm where they stroked his scalp.

Sokka’s cock was soft in his mouth. It tasted like musk and Sokka. Like sex. Zuko rolled his tongue across him, trying to taste more.

Sokka inhaled sharply. His hand tightened in Zuko’s hair. “Baby boy.” There was a stern tone to his voice. “Is that what you’re supposed to be doing?”

Zuko blinked up at him, looking as apologetic and pitiful as possible. His knees were starting to ache from kneeling in front of the couch. But he loved being between Sokka’s legs. He wanted nothing more than to suck him off. And when he had asked, Sokka had insisted that he get to finish his movie first. Somehow that conversation had ended up with him waiting patiently with Sokka’s cock in his mouth while Sokka petted his hair.

Besides the ache in his knees, Zuko loved having Sokka’s cock in his mouth. He felt useful. He felt wanted and fulfilled. The anticipation burned in his stomach. His cock was half hard in his pants. It had been for a while. Sokka smiled down at him, and it set off a million butterflies in his stomach.

“That’s right,” Sokka said. “You’re supposed to be still. You gotta let me finish my movie so I can give you the attention you deserve.”

The light from the television flashed and the music swelled. It must be approaching the final battle of whatever nerdy sci-fi movie Sokka was watching. Zuko pushed a little further in between Sokka’s thighs, letting his cock slide deeper into his mouth.

Sokka hummed a little. “Babe.” His eyes were still fixed on the television. “My sweet Zucchini. Whatcha doing down there?” 

Zuko whined in response. Sokka was using that fucking nickname again. Zuko had told him, several times, that he hated it. But right now, he was too horny to care. He just wanted to suck his dick.

“Are you getting impatient?” Sokka was wearing a shit-eating grin. It made Zuko’s stomach do flips. He loved it. He loved the way Sokka could make him feel. It melted his insides into something hot and syrupy. “Go ahead then,” Sokka said. “Suck.”

It was like Sokka’s words had stolen all his breath. It took him a moment to understand that Sokka had really given him permission to suck his dick. Then he’s deepthroating Sokka, letting his cock hit the back of his throat.

He could feel Sokka twitch on his tongue. A soft groan escaped that gorgeous mouth. Zuko loved that. He would do anything to capture those noises. He pushed his nose into the hair at the base of Sokka’s cock. He smelled good. Zuko’s mouth watered, and he swallowed the extra spit, making Sokka moan at the roll of his tongue. 

Sokka was still watching the television, but his mouth was parted in a soft expression of pleasure. He looked so soft like that. So sweet and relaxed in the feeling. But he had an air of control about him too. 

His eyes flickered down to Zuko, giving him a sweet smile. “That feels good, baby. Are you having a good time down there?” Zuko nodded around his cock, feeling it slide against his tongue. Sokka sucked in a breath. He was fully hard now. Zuko felt stuffed full. “Okay, baby,” Sokka said, pushing him off his cock. “Come sit on my lap. Let me put my cock in your ass.”

Zuko swallowed hard. He wanted nothing more than to ride Sokka. He climbed up on Sokka’s lap, straddling his legs clumsily.

Sokka pulled him into a rough kiss. It stole Zuko’s breath. “I need you to stretch yourself, baby.” Sokka placed a bottle of lube in his hand. “Turn around and spread your legs over mine.”

Zuko bit his lip. He was trembling from the close contact. They shared breaths for a moment more before Zuko turned around, leaning back against Sokka’s chest and draping his legs over those strong thighs.

“Good boy,” Sokka said, wrapping a secure arm around his waist. Zuko felt him tuck his chin over his shoulder, still watching his movie.

With shaking breaths, Zuko lubed up two fingers and pressed them inside himself. His legs were spread over Sokka’s thighs. He was so open and exposed. He leaned his head back against Sokka’s shoulder, inhaling sharply as he twisted his fingers inside himself.

He caught his rim, spreading his fingers apart to stretch himself. Sokka peppered his shoulder with kisses. “Mm, baby boy,” Sokka murmured, wet lips brushing over Zuko’s skin. 

Zuko worked his fingers into himself hard and fast. It burned a little, but he wanted it to be a tight fit. “I’m good, Sokka,” he gasped. “I’m ready.”

He felt Sokka smile against his skin. He took the lube from Sokka and poured some in hand. He reached between Zuko’s legs, under him, to stroke his own cock, covering it in lube. “You sure, baby?” When Zuko nodded, Sokka slid into him.

Zuko gasped, writhing against him. It felt so good. So full. Sokka wasn’t even fully sheathed and it felt deliciously overwhelming. Zuko tilted his hips back, sinking further down onto his cock.

“Zuko, stay still,” Sokka said. He wrapped his arms tighter around Zuko’s waist, holding him firmly in place.

Zuko squirmed. It was all so good. The warmth of his chest, the security of his arms, the stretch of his cock. It was everything he wanted.

“I said _stay still_.” The growl in Sokka’s voice sent a shiver down Zuko’s spine. “You’re being bad.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Zuko was surprised by the weakness in his voice. It was already weak and broken, like he had been thoroughly fucked.

“I don’t want to fuck you, right now,” Sokka said. “I want you to sit there and take it.”

Zuko whined. “Please, Sokka.”

Sokka pinched the sensitive skin on his inner thigh, making him squeal. “Stop, Zuko. You’re going to get punished if you keep acting up.”

“Fuck me.”

Sokka pinched him again. “Fine. If you’re so desperate to get fucked, do it yourself.”

The arm around his waist let go. Sokka wasn’t holding him anymore. Zuko rolled his hips against Sokka, relishing in the hot friction. When Sokka didn’t react, Zuko lifted up slightly, and sunk down on his cock. He leaned back against Sokka to get leverage as he grinded it into his sweet spot.

Sokka’s hand came up to Zuko’s neck. He held firmly but didn’t squeeze. Zuko let his head fall back on Sokka’s shoulder, whimpering.

“Stop, Zuko. I’m trying to watch the movie.” 

Zuko bit his lip, continuing on silently. He rocked his hips, feeling Sokka slide inside of him. He hit that spot perfectly on every rock back. It was so good, but it wasn’t enough. He circled his hand around his cock, stroking fast and rough.

Sokka grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away and squeezing his throat ever so slightly. “No. You don’t have permission for that.”

Zuko didn’t care about permission. He started stroking with his other hand, spurred on by the deep, smoky quality in Sokka’s voice. “I need to come, Sokka.”

Sokka let go of his neck to pull his other hand away. “No. You don’t _need_ to come. Are you such a desperate slut that you’ve forgotten the difference between a need and a want?”

“Fuck, _please_.” Zuko clenched on his cock. “I’ll do anything.”

Sokka held his hands down. “Then ride me until you come, or wait for the movie to end and then I’ll fuck you so hard that you forget your name.”

Fuck, Sokka’s words burned in Zuko’s stomach. Sokka didn’t understand. It _was_ a need. He needed to come. He pressed back into Sokka, shifting to get his knees under him so he could bounce on his cock.

Sokka laced their fingers together, helping Zuko support his weight while he fucked back into him. Zuko felt the knot in his stomach begin to unravel. He was so close. It took everything he had to hold himself together. He moaned wantonly.

“Shut up. I can’t hear the movie.”

But Zuko was too far gone, already falling over the edge. He squeezed Sokka’s hands as the orgasm rushed through him. It ran through his veins like electric current, burning and invigorating him. As it faded, he quivered and heaved shaky breaths. 

“Did you get what you wanted?” Sokka asked. He was using that light, teasing tone again. Seemingly, he was completely unfazed, and it made Zuko's stomach feel warm and syrupy. Zuko leaned back against his chest, relishing in the way Sokka's arms wrapped around his waist to hold him.

“Yeah,” Zuko murmured. “I got what I wanted.”

Sokka let go of his hands to pet Zuko’s hair, pulling him back against his chest. “Good, baby. Once the credits roll, you can help me get what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
